Separation
by Danielle Domain
Summary: As Danny's friends are ready to leave for college and everyone know that he is Danny Phantom. Can he be ready to face this new villain while trying to be happy for his friends as he is also going to his dream job to be a NASA person without going to college but on the job training. Read on to find out.
1. It begins

**Disclaimer: I do not owe Danny Phantom, only the plot.**

* * *

><p>In every story there's always a great battle. This battle involves a 18 year old Danny Fenton aka Danny Phantom with his girlfriend Sam and best friend Tucker. They will get separated by college and a very new villain that can cause the heroes to doubt themselves.<p>

Shall we begin this new but different story.

* * *

><p>AN: I have a poll on my profile page that you can pick 3 out of 5 stories for me to write. It ends on February 14, on Valentine Day, so please vote.

Read and review


	2. This summer

**Disclaimer: I do not owe Danny Phantom, only the plot.**

* * *

><p>It starts on the Graduation Day, they have an early dismissal day, since it's the last day of school then off to college or whatever. The three best friends Danny, Sam, and Tucker was walking home from school.<p>

The story starts right here.

"So what are you guys up to this summer?" Asked Danny Fenton with a different outfit as he do not have his usual outfit but with a white t-shirt that have a black letter D on it, with white shorts that have black vertical lines on it, and black and white shoes.

His girlfriend Sam still is a goth but less goth now, as the only different is instead of the skirt, she wears black skinny jeans while having Danny put his arm around her. His best friend Tucker also changed instead of a red beret, he wears a green beanie, a green polka dotted short sleeve shirt, with green shorts and green tennis shoes but he still carries around his technology.

"Um, well I'm going to college in politics instead of a technology School because everyone wants me to be a mayor again as I was too young." Said Tucker while they all stopped in front of Tucker's house. The other two said their goodbye and tell him, they would call him later.

The other two continue to walk in silence. "So what about you?" Asked Danny as they arrived at Sam's place.

"Look Danny, I'm sorry but can we talk later" said Sam rushing inside and going to her room. While Danny stood there but then continue to walk dejectedly with his head down and entered his place, going to his room immediately.

* * *

><p>AN: I have a poll on my profile page that you can pick 3 out of 5 stories for me to write. It ends on February 14, on Valentine Day, so please vote.

Read and review


	3. Met a new ghost

**Disclaimer: I do not owe Danny Phantom, only the plot.**

* * *

><p>"Hey, Danny are you ready to go to the graduation ceremony" shouted Mrs. Fenton up the stairs. Danny left his room and came down stairs with his graduation gown and cap. Mr. Fenton looked at his watch and his eyes widened a little.<p>

"Oh no we're late" said Mr. Fenton as he was going to run to the Fenton RV. "Jack, sweetie, your watch is on backwards" Said Mrs. Fenton a little annoyed. What they didn't know is someone is spying on them with a camouflage camera that's in a corner.

"Come on, we will be late if we're standing around here." Said Jazz as she came through the door wondering what's taking long. She is 20 year old. She changed her outfit instead of her usual outfit, she have a light blue dress on with blue flats and a necklace that is blue. Her usual outfit when not dressing up for anything special is a blue short sleeve shirt and blue skinny jean pants with her hair cut to her neck and her traditional headband that's also now blue.

"We're coming Jazz" said Danny already tired and want the Graduation Ceremony to be over even if their in the Fenton RV on their way to the Graduation ceremony. Just then a blue wisp came out of Danny's mouth and Mr. Fenton stopped the RV as they are already there. "Go ahead Danny, while we get our seats for the ceremony so it wouldn't be crowded." Said Mrs. Fenton as they all exist the vehicle while people ran away screaming and bumping into them. "I'm going ghost!" Shouted Danny while transforming into Danny Phantom with white hair and glowing green eyes.

Danny float upwards to face a new ghost that he never saw before, that is giggling at everything. "Hey, who are you?" Asked Danny while the ghost that is a girl just continued to giggle. Danny was getting annoyed by her and took out the Fenton Thermos but before he can use it on her, she vanished. Danny sighed and floated down to Sam and Tucker, turning back to Danny Fenton while pushing the girl ghost in the back of his mind. He took a seat next to Tucker while Sam have to leave them because it was alphabetically by their last names.

As the ceremony was about to start the ghost girl watched Danny from afar so she wouldn't triggered his ghost sense and blowing red dust at Danny and accidentally on Tucker but she doesn't mind as she sat back and watched what her powers would do to them. She giggled again and disappear from her previous area to her new area.

* * *

><p>AN: I have a poll on my profile page. It ends on March, 22, 2015 so please vote.

Read and review


	4. Unconscious

**Disclaimer: I do not owe Danny Phantom, only the plot.**

* * *

><p>The Graduation Ceremony started. After the last kid went up to get his diploma next was Danny. "Daniel Fenton a.k.a Danny Phantom." Said Mr. Lancer smiling and holding the diploma out for Danny to take. Danny goes up there and just as he grabbed the diploma, his eyes turned white. The graduates whispered amongst themselves, even the people on the bleachers is whispering to each other about why his eyes changed to white.<p>

"Danny!" Shouted Sam and Tucker at the same time as Danny fell to the ground unconscious. "Lord of the Rings!" Exclaimed Mr. Lancer checking if Danny is alright as the transformation ring keep flickering on and off. It also keep moving up or down a little before disappearing and reappearing, as if battling with himself.

Sam pushed Mr. Lancer away from Danny and put Dannys' head on her lap with a frightened look on her face. Sam noticed that Tucker was not beside her, making her looked behind her but he is not there.

Sam looked offstage and saw Tucker laying on the ground, also unconscious. "Tucker!" Shouted Sam as everyone just now noticing Tucker also need help and people again talked amongst themselves. Someone at least was smart enough to call the ambulance while this was all going on.

The families of the Fentons', Mansons', and Foleys' went up to Sam while a medic loaded Danny and Tucker in different ambulances. Sam stood there while watching them being loaded with tears running down her face as her boyfriend and her friend (or best friend but she won't admit it to anyone even Tucker doesn't know that she considered him as her best friend) is in the ambulance. "I'm sorry Tucker" whispered Sam in regret while walking up to a medic and cleared her throat, getting the medic attention.

"Can I go with my boyfriend Danny?" Asked Sam while pointing to the ambulance that have Danny in it. "Sure thing doll face." Said a medic woman chewing a bubble gum. Sam tensed up about the 'doll face' comment but let it go and followed the medic to Danny's ambulance while not looking up to see Tucker's parents as she was afraid of what she might find on their faces. Sam sat with Danny in the ambulance and holding his hand tightly as he was still unconscious with the ambulance back doors closing and driving off with Tucker's ambulance following behind them.

* * *

><p>AN: I have a poll on my profile page. It ends on March, 22, 2015 so please vote.

Read and review


End file.
